retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
2008
The following events occurred in 2008. Paper money All currency printed in any month of 2007 (except most early 2007 prints of $5 bills) was still in circulation throughout 2008. Carryovers Logos Movies Television Video Games Movies Walt Disney Aristocats itunes.jpg|The Aristocats (February 5)|link=The Aristocats 101dalmatians 2008.jpg|101 Dalmatians (March 4)|link=101 Dalmatians (Platinum Edition) Caballeros_2008.jpg|Saludos Amigos & The Three Caballeros (April 29)|link=Classic Caballeros Collection: Saludos Amigos & The Three Caballeros Swordinthestone 2008.jpg|The Sword in the Stone (June 17)|link=The Sword in the Stone (45th Anniversary Edition) Sleepingbeauty 2008.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (October 7)|link=Sleeping Beauty (50th Anniversary Platinum Edition) 20th Century Fox Home Video Starwarstrilogy2008.jpg|Star Wars: Original Trilogy (November 4)|link=Star Wars Trilogy (DVD) Starwarsprequels dvd.jpg|Star Wars: Prequel Trilogy (November 4)|link=Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (DVD) Also available on Blu-ray: Homealone bluray.jpg|Home Alone: Family Fun Edition (December 2)|link=Home Alone: Family Fun Edition (DVD/Blu-ray) A teaser trailer for the third Ice Age movie, Dawn of the Dinosaurs, was released in April 2008. Warner Bros. On November 11, all five Harry Potter films were released on DVD and Blu-ray in boxset format. Trailers for the next Harry Potter movie, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, were released online as well. New Line Cinema Home Video Themask bluray.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (Special Edition DVD/Blu-ray) DreamWorks Home Video Shrek3 bluray.jpg|Shrek the Third (September 23)|link=Shrek the Third (DVD/Blu-ray) PC Software Apple iTunes_2006.png|iTunes 8 (September 9) Starting with iTunes 7.6, movies could now be rented from the iTunes Store. This version was released on January 15. iTunes 8 introduced 720p high definition video quality as an option on newer television programs. On July 11, Apple introduced the iPhone 3G, along with the simultaneous release of iOS 2, both replacing the initial releases of iPhone and iOS. iOS 2 added support for eight more languages. Google Google_Chrome_Logo_2008.png|Google Chrome (September 2) This internet browser is now the mostly used in the Americas, Australia and Asia (except Japan and Korea). Microsoft Windowsvistahomepremium_sp1.jpg|Windows Vista (Service Pack 1) (February 4)|link=Windows Vista IE7_logo.jpg|Internet Explorer 7 WindowsServer2008.png|Windows Server 2008 Windowsserver2003.jpg|Windows Server 2003 R2 Television The N Allthat.png|All That|link=All That The N only aired Seasons 3-7 of All That, retaining most of the musical guests' performances. Home video Sonic the Hedgehog Sonicx re-release2.jpg|Sonic X: Chaos Emerald Chaos (May 20) Sonicx re-release3.jpg|Sonic X: Chaos & Shadow Sagas (September 23) Aosth dvd2.jpg|Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Vol. 2 (December 9) Volume DVDs of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog included Robotnik Strikes Back and The Fastest Thing in Time; while ABC's Sonic the Hedgehog had The Fight for Freedom and Super Sonic. Kirby Kirby volume1.jpg|Kirby's Adventures in Cappytown|link=Kirby's Adventures in Cappytown Kirby volume2.jpg|Cappy New Year and Other Kirby Adventures|link=Cappy New Year and Other Kirby Adventures These were 4Kids Entertainment's last Kirby DVDs. Pokémon Pokemon season2.jpg|Adventures on the Orange Islands On Digital amandashow1.jpg|The Amanda Show: Volume 1 Video Games New for 2008: Mariokartwii.jpg|Mario Kart Wii|link=Mario Kart Wii Sonicriders2.jpg|Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity|link=Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity SonicChronicles.jpg|Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood|link=Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood SonicUnleashed.jpg|Sonic Unleashed|link=Sonic Unleashed Kirbysuperstarultra.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra|link=Kirby Super Star Ultra Mario&Sonic_DS1.jpg|Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games|link=Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Music These albums were still only available in Audio CD: Themask mmp.jpg|The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture|link=The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Kidsongs farmalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm Kidsongs carsalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes Kidsongs christmasalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas Kidsongs icandancealbum.jpg|Kidsongs: I Can Dance!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! Kidsongs bigglesalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Kidsongs_cd.jpg|My Favorite Kidsongs Collection|link=My Favorite Kidsongs Collection Returntopriderock.jpg|The Lion King: Return to Pride Rock|link=Return to Pride Rock Disneysgreatest vol1.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 1|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 1 Disneysgreatest vol2.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 2|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 2 Disneysgreatest vol3.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 3|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 3 Monstersinc ost.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (soundtrack) These albums were also available in digital MP3: Shrek soundtrack.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek: Music from the Original Motion Picture Shrek2 soundtrack.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2: Motion Picture Soundtrack Harrypotter1 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (soundtrack) Harrypotter2 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack) Harrypotter3 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (soundtrack) Harrypotter4 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (soundtrack) Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Pocahontas soundtrack.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (soundtrack) Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Hunchbackofnotredame soundtrack.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (soundtrack) Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Toystory2 ost.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Findingnemo soundtrack.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Harrypotter5 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (July 10)|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (soundtrack) Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harrypotter6.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harrypotter7.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid1.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid 2.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Websites *http://www.kirbykirbykirby.com - The official Kirby website was replaced by the official site for Kirby Super Star Ultra in September. Category:Timeline